Talk:The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide/Builds
I really suggest we should update this page and fix some stuff. Some builds are either outdated, too similar to another one, or is simply outclassed in terms of damage or other stuff (I've seen many builds with this case within the same class). Samuel17 (talk) 06:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Trying to cleanup but I encountered a problem. Should we keep all the intermediates in the weapon and compo selection or just use the final weapon and compos? (i.e. Ruby 1/2/3/4/5 or Ruby 5, Needle Glove/Knuckle/Claw or Needle Claw.) Ivan247Talk Page 15:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: I also suggest a uniform style for expressing stat distribution with examples below (Remaining SP means invest SP into this stat after others are complete): A Pure STR Priest: LP: 0 STR: Infinity DEX: 0 MAG: 0 A Spark Claw Boxer: LP: Remaining SP STR: 0 DEX: 22 MAG: 100 A Long Blade Gladiator: LP: 0 STR: Infinity DEX: Optional MAG: 0 Ivan247Talk Page 16:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I'd prefer to stick with the the final weapons. Also your style for stat distributions will be used (should I use the br thing?). Samuel17 (talk) 17:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) So yeah, starting with Boxer, the Uber Fast Boxer shall be deleted because it is basically a weaker version of the first build (pure STR, Vampire's Card 4 and Critical's Card 5, with a Mach/Sonic weapon. The build was the same thing, only Crit's was replaced by Quick's). Not sure if the Thunder Claw should be deleted. I think it should because it deals much less damage than Spark Claw Boxer (and both of them are Thunder-type), so awaiting confirmation for that one. Samuel17 (talk) 17:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with this. There are literally (as of now) 6 builds using Sonic Claw 6, with the difference between the builds not even that great. The article is pretty long and old; maybe we should have a vote on which ones to keep/merge sometime! 01:20, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I updated every compo item to tier 7, such as Quick's Card 5 --> Quick's Card 7. For specific classes: Boxer can now use Sonic Cestus 8. I'm not sure if the Sonic Claw is useful now... For Magician, there is the Timed Explosion and Atomic Ray. These are mostly outclassed by tier 7-8 items, so I was confused to put top tier compos on them... Major change to whipper section (Whipper is my favorite class btw) I made so that Magic's Benefit section only includes tier 5+ weapons. I think the first build is redundant. Also, I figured that Quick's Card with Emerald is better than any use of Bullet's Card because you can't poison an enemy twice, and Quick's Card is more for widespread damage (if they have projectiles). You could technically poison more enemies with Bullet's Card, but Quick's Card allows the poison to come out faster and poison immediate threats next to the Whipper. I didn't change Angel because of Whipper section :V. Someone else do it please Btw Top message was OverheatPete OverheatPete (talk) 23:23, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Finally got around getting to the Angel and, oh boy, The Ring's Card 6 on the Quick Angel is great! Otherwise, just making level 6 compos to level 7. Also changed some other build above. OverheatPete (talk) 01:28, July 18, 2018 (UTC)